At your Fingertips
by perrude
Summary: Love has no time constraints. There is no time frame for when a person can fall in love with another, it just happens. It's spontaneous, unpredictable, it's timeless. He wanted to run to her, wrap her in his arms. Protect her. But it wasn't his place to do those things, not his. Not his. (Sting x OC, Rogue x OC) - Side story of 'From Hell, with Love' (Laxus x OC)
1. Latte Macchiato

**Hey, guys! This is my second story based on Fairy Tail manga/anime. _"At your Fingertips"_ is actually a side story of _"From Hell, with Love"_ ^^ Read both stories! Enjoy and don't forget to review! ^^**

* * *

She was waiting at a round table in a coffee shop. She was about to finish her caffe-latte. Looking around after a familiar face she took a slim cigarette out of the green and black package and put it between her lips. Her right hand searched her pockets desperately. Her blue eyebrows got closer in frustration. She searched both of her pockets and nothing.

'What a shitty day, already..'

'Oh, come on, it's not that bad' a loud voice answered.

She raised her head, gently pushing a blue lock over her ear. Her green eyes got stuck on a tall, muscular blond. He was holding both hands on his back head. He grinned playfully while sitting down, next to her at the round table. His eyes searched the barista in the coffee shop.

'Excuse me!' he said to the innocent looking girl cosplay-ing an anime character. The girl rushed to their table. 'Can you bring me a latte macchiato?' the blond smiled seductively.

'Y-yes!' the barista stuttered, slightly blushing.

She was gone when the blue haired woman sighted and drank the last drop of the Caffe latte. She looked the blond male, in his eyes. He answered with a frown and started to act like a 5 year old kid.

'I didn't take it' he said.

'You did.. Where is it, Sting?' she replied bored to death.

'I DIDN'T TOOK IT!' he yelled, feeling a little guilty.

'It's here.. He gave it to me before he rushed over here..' a man with short dark hair said, sitting down on the third chair, right next to Sting. He put the lighter on the table and pushed it towards the blue haired woman, near the ashtray.

'Thanks, Rogue..' she sighted lighting a cigarette. She blew the smoke in Sting's face, making him cough like an ill person.

'Oh, shi-, are y- m-d?' he tried to said still coughing. 'I am more sensitive, and you know it. I hate the smoke!' Sting gritted his teeth. Then he looked in the opposite direction, feeling a little guilty for playing stupid pranks on her, but too proud to say it out loud.

She smiled, knowing what was going on in his head. She looked at Rogue and suddenly she wiped the smile on her face. The cosplay-girl which took Sting's order, came back with his latte macchiato, nervous as hell.

'Here you go, S-sir!' she placed the glass on the table, near Sting's left hand. He looked at her in an arrogant way, without even saying thanks. She took a step back, already scared.

'I'd like a Caramel Macchiato' Rogue said to break the awkward silence. 'Luz, do you want another cup?'

'I'd like a Caffe Mocha' the blue haired woman answered.

The barista nearly ran back to the bar.

'Look, they are the guys from Sabertooth..'

'That's a bunch of scumbags, I swear..'

'So arrogant, so cocky about everything..'

'Yeah, right?'

Rogue and Luz sighted at the same time while, in his mind, Sting was chocking to death everyone, who dared to say something about them and their guild.

'That's why we're so feared everywhere we'd go..' Luz said looking sad about it.

'We're feared and well respected. What do you want more, Luz?' Sting commented after a couple of seconds. 'Do you want to say you don't like this guild?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'Knock it off, I'm not going to play your stupid games now' she said while squeezing the lighter.

'Oh, come oooon~' he tried to calm her. He lightly patted her head. 'You know I really care about your little blue head!' he smiled at her. She choked on the smoke and blushed in an instant. Rogue smiled at those two and tried to distract himself from it at the same time.

'Can you, please, stop saying so lightly things like that?' she said upset, after she could normally breathe again. Another barista brought their order this time. She took her cup and started blowing short, cold puffs in it.

Before Sting could say anything, two cats climbed on the table, each of them having a cupcake. The one wearing a pink frog-like suite with black spots jumped in Luz's arms, holding one cupcake.

'Look, Frosch got a cupcake! And Frosch wants to give half of it to you, Luz-chan!' the little cat said, nearly drooling over the goodies.

'Thank you, Frosch! You're the sweetest cat I ever met~' Luz said smiling, while the other cat sat on the table, chewing on it's cupcake.

'You know, I don't feel bad because I ain't sharing this with you..' the dark red cat said.

'I know, Lector' Luz patted him on the head, scratching his right ear. The cat started to purr in delight.

'So.. The Grand Magic Games..' Rogue whispered.

'Luz? You'll participate this year?' Sting asked out of curiosity. 'I didn't see you in the arena for two years. I think it's time for you to shine again, right?' he said with too much enthusiasm.

Luz smiled and shut her eyes. Two years ago, three years ago, four years ago.. She participated at the Grand Magic Games, being ranked in the first three mages. Always. But that implied so much things to do..

'Maybe I'll be your back up member.. But not an official one. Let Yukino try her best this year. I guess she'll do great' Luz said smiling at Rogue, totally ignoring Sting.

'Oh, come on!' Sting pouted, crossing his arms on his chest. He was balancing with his chair, avoiding Luz's and Rogue's eyes. He really was not happy with that. He wanted to see her in the arena again, so bad! Every year she participated she looked so happy.. And he really liked to see her happy.. For a strange reason, he thought. He unintentionally looked in her way and made eye contact for a second when she blew the smoke out. She lightly blushed and looked back at Frosch in an instant. The blond smiled still looking at her, while his arm was resting on the table, his cheek on his fist.

On the other side, Rogue saw all of this, Luz's sweet blushing and her childish reactions, Sting's confused, happy and fascinated, all at once, expression..


	2. Homemade Coffee

**Hey, guys! I'm here with the new chapter of 'At your Fingertips' ! I got a boost because of Bloody Misaki and Ga-chan's reviews! Thank you sooo much for supporting me and this story! I'm so happy! ^^ If you have any ideas or suggestions, please do tell! Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter! Kisses! **

* * *

The air in the room had a wooden scent, mixed with cigarette smoke, but the smell of fresh-made coffee was the best thing in here. He blinked twice looking at the woman next to him. He realized that her smell was way better than anything in here. It was sweet, almost innocent and playful and took him across thousands of miles and all the years he has lived. It reminded him of summer. Oh, sweet summer. She was reading, her big green eyes being mesmerized by the author's way of writing. Her lips were slightly parted and her blue locks were covering her cheeks. They weren't really spending much time just the two of them, but when they did, it was their moment of silence, enjoyable more than the others could think. Not anyone knew his love towards reading or coffee. He felt that sharing these things with her was something that bonded them even more. It was his intimate way of showing how much she cares about her. Those were really special moments. She turned the page and looked at him. The black haired male blinked calmly and smiled at her while he pointed at her empty pink coffee mug. She closed the book and took out a cigarette out of the black package. Rogue got up and poured another cup of coffee for her.

'You do feel like home, don't you?' she teased him with a soft voice. He smiled back and sat down facing her.

'I got used with your house, Luz. I do feel like home, if you want me to say that' he grabbed his book from the table. Actually, he was really proud of it. He was the only one that was ever invited to her place. Not even Sting could compete with him on this. Not now… Suddenly he felt his heart beating faster and his hands got colder. Even now, when he thought that he had a moment with Luz, he was comparing him to Sting. He saw it; he saw it so many times. That sweet pink shade that spread across Luz's cheeks when being around Sting, that reaction tore him apart. And if that wasn't enough, he saw the way Sting was looking at her. But that moron wasn't aware yet. That thought calmed Rogue a little.

She was playing with the ashtray, pushing it a few millimeters away then pulling it back. Luz looked for a couple of seconds in Rogue's way, but ended up looking to her left, outside the window with her face a few shades darker. It was a rainy day. Rogue was almost out of breath when their eyes met. And just like her, he ended up looking somewhere behind her, blushing.

'I like it' she said on a low voice, knowing that he would definitely hear her. He blinked in surprise and parted his lips, but nothing was coming out. She was still looking outside the window, smiling shyly.

'What do you like?' he finally could ask.

'This..' she blew the smoke out 'spending time with you' she finally said. He felt his heart racing and blessed anything up there for not making Luz capable of hearing it. After a few seconds he was able to speak again.

'Me too..' he nearly exhaled the words like it was the last thing he would ever say. She smiled back, looking in his eyes. Regardless of what he was thinking earlier, his hopes were as good as new. He couldn't believe it yet. He couldn't believe that something this small and meaningless, for others, could make him feel this way, strong and capable of anything. He realized it a while ago, ever since the three of them started to get along with each other. Even in the beginning, when she was calling him Rogue-san, he could feel his heart racing knowing his name on her lips. When she started to call him only 'Rogue' the feeling intensified. That showed how close they were. But, as well as earlier, the blond male's figure darkened his thoughts. Sting was the first to be called by his name, with no other extra honorific shit.

Luz saw the fire in his eyes and wiped the smile off her face, placing a hand on Rogue's. He got rid of his thoughts and smiled in surprise at her gesture. At the exact same time, a loud noise came from the bathroom and the door slammed into the wall, wide open. Luz took her hand immediately and placed it on the table. Frosch was sitting on the floor, with his fur and costume soaking wet. The cat's eyes were big and full of tears, while somewhere behind him the water was flowing. Both Rogue and Luz started to laugh at the image and got up to help little Frosch.

'Fro-Frosch did-didn't m-mean t-to- ' he tried to say, sobbing. Luz took him, undressed him and rolled him into a big fluffy towel, while Rogue was trying to stop the water from flowing out of the bathroom.

'I managed to turn it off, finally..' he said after a couple of minutes. When he came back to Luz's kitchen he saw Luz playing with the towel-rolled Frosch, his eyes softened and a sincere smile appeared on his face. Maybe it was that feeling he read about.. Something like pride and love filled his heart, warming his chest and making him feel like the strongest and most capable man on earth. This was the first time when he felt like home. '_Huh.. It doesn't matter where you are, but the people you are with.. Family..'_ he thought while pulling a chair for him to stay next to his special someone.


End file.
